


Irondad

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence- Avengers Infinity War, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: Peter and Tony are trapped on Titan with Dr. Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy.Thanos has the time stone and is headed towards Wakanda. Everyone is waiting for something to happen.Suddenly, Peter doesn't feel too good.





	Irondad

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-Stucky story in this series! (Don't worry it's just a one time deal)
> 
> I love how much Tony cares for Peter and after watching Infinity War (and eventually Endgame) this father-son duo need something good to happen.
> 
> Basically Infinity War happens the same way it does in the MCU's movie up until this point.

Thanos was gone. He had taken the time stone. There was only one stone left— with Vision. And with the other stones in Thanos’s control, there was no way for everyone back on earth to hide the mind stone. All there was left to do was wait.

But wait for what? How would they know if Thanos had been defeated or not? Half the universe was supposed to disappear— so do they just wait for half of Titan’s occupants to disappear? What if nothing happened to them but they returned to a near-empty earth with all their friends and family gone? What then?

Everyone on Titan collectively held their breath. No one moved very much. Everyone jumped at every noise, even just a rustle of clothes.

About five minutes had passed and Tony was starting to think everything would be okay.

His attention was immediately attached to Peter when his kid started to walk over to him clumsily like he was expecting not to make it to Tony’s side. His face had gone white.

“Dad, I don’t feel so good,” Peter said with pure fear in his voice.

“You’re alright,” Tony said out of instinct. He knew in his heart this wasn’t. The snap had come.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Peter stumbled into Tony. Tony instinctively wrapped his arms around his son while Peter clung to him, face pressed into his shoulder.

“I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go,” Peter vaguely mumbled, desperately hanging onto his dad, hoping the feeling would just go away.

The force of Peter hanging on him pushed Tony back. He brought Peter to the ground, propping his head against some space rock or space junk or whatever the fuck it was. He stared intently at his son’s worried face and kept a hand firmly on his shoulder.

Peter gently turned his head Tony’s way and whispered a tearful, “I’m sorry.”

That was it, Tony prepared for the worst. Though he never thought he would be able to say goodbye to his son.

Peter suddenly sat up and barfed all over his iron-spider suit. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, letting a few tears slip down his cheeks.

The color started to return to Peter’s face. Tony took his hand away from Peter’s shoulder, but he didn’t stop panicking.

Not until Peter opened his eyes and squeaked, “Dad, I don’t think it smells like a new car anymore.”

And it wasn’t until a tiny barely-there grin appeared on Peter’s face that Tony finally let himself breathe.

Peter wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before wiping his hand on the leg of his suit. Tony looked around for anything he could use to wipe up the mess. He seriously considered using Dr. Strange’s cloak but thought better of it. In the end he took off his own sweatshirt to clean up Peter before throwing it to the side. Titan was a little too cold without it, but that was far from Tony’s mind.

He leaned over and gathered Peter into his arms, like the kid was six instead of sixteen.

“Don’t tell Pepper,” Peter said into where his face was squished into Tony’s chest. He spoke like this was the most important thing in the world.

“Of course I won’t,” Tony answered, tears falling into his son’s hair; the only time he would ever admit to crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, admittedly, I wrote this before I realized Tony is wearing literally nothing underneath his sweatshirt during Infinity War. But since I gave Tony a son in this universe, the least I can do is give him an undershirt.
> 
> So no one on Titan got snapped. Next story is what really happened to Thanos and how everyone left in Wakanda is doing.


End file.
